Redes sociales
by Suqui
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si todos de LME cambian sus teléfonos móviles por algo más acorde a la actualidad? ¿Se dejarán envolver por las nuevas formas de comunicación? Tienes que aprovechar todos los medios que tengas para acercarte a la persona que amas ¿no?
1. Ren 1

Holaaaa, vengo en esta oportunidad con esta historia (no se si llamarla así) poco común. Exploraremos conversaciones privadas de todos y ver que puede llegar a suceder. Espero la disfruten. Usemos la imaginación para pensar que las conversaciones suceden dentro de la interfaz (colores y diseño) de las aplicaciones que todos conocemos.

Skip Beat no me pertenece :(

EDITADO: Hola. Debo pedir mil disculpas por algo; gracias a Mia Liebheart (muchas gracias) me dí cuenta que mi historia no cumplía con las reglas :( así que he aquí la modificación; la esencia no cambiará; pero tendré que aumentar algunas cosas para seguir las reglas. Gracias por todo su cariño y el apoyo.

EDITADO: las letras cursivas son de la persona de quien vemos la pantalla del teléfono móvil.

Besos.

* * *

Un día cualquiera el presidente Lory Takarada les pidió a todos sus trabajadores de LME que le entreguen sus teléfonos móviles; todos se extrañaron pero lo hicieron ya que cuando el presidente se propone algo, lo cumple.

Por obra de magia todos los trabajadores de LME tenían trabajos dentro de la misma empresa; bueno de seguro no fue magia, mucho debe haber coordinado el presidente con managers y administrativos para que todos sus artistas coincidan un día completo en la empresa.

Jamás se vio un día con tanta gente en LME. Conversando por los pasillos, las salas de reuniones llenas, el pequeño teatro con mucha actividad. Y un grupo especial de chicas vestidas de rosa y hombres en sastre se encontraban jugando monopolio en la sección loveme; ya que otra vez por obra de magia, ninguno de ellos tenían nada que hacer.

Ya al atardecer el presidente personalmente se encargó de distribuir los nuevos móviles a todos. Claro que nadie se extrañó que fuera vestido de astronauta, como entregando una nueva tecnología de un planeta más avanzado. De hecho los nuevos móviles eran de nueva tecnología, pero no era para tanto.

Todos se alegraron por el cambio y hubo otros que intentaron rechazar tamaño desprendimiento, pero en presidente insistió que era por el bien de la empresa; así no tenían mas que aceptar.

Al día siguiente.

 **.**

Yashiro nisan

 _online_

Ren

 _..._

Ren!

 _..._

 _Qué es esto?_

 _quien eres?_

Soy Yashiro Ren! Mira arriba en tu pantalla

 _Qué es esta cosa?_

Es una aplicación de mensajería

 _Para qué sirve?_

:[

 _Bueno, si lo se...pero_

Lo instalé ayer en tu nuevo móvil, hay que aprovechar que la empresa ha entregado estos nuevos móviles : )

 _No le veo sentido, porque no me llamas?_

Porque es más interesante, además tienes que acostumbrarte

 _acostumbrarme por qué?_

Ren, todos tenemos estos nuevos móviles, TODOS…

 ** _…_**

Estoy en camino a tu departamento

 _Yashiro…_

¿Qué?

 _Tienes que enseñarme a usar esta cosa_

Obviamente, sino nunca encontrarás a Kyoko-chan como contacto

 _vienes y me enseñas?_

Si, pero primero tenemos que trabajar

 ** _…_**

 _Gracias._

* * *

Quise hacer que los diálogos queden en distintos extremos de la hoja pero no me deja el formato de publicación.

No se cuanto dure esta historia, vamos a ver como trabaja mi imaginación ^_^

Besos.

XXX

EDITADO: ¿Qué tal quedó? Hice lo mejor que pude; espero les guste; ya que no quiero dejar esta historia por no cumplir las reglas. Nos vemos.


	2. Kyoko 1 - Lory 1

Ese mismo día. Dos jóvenes amigas se dirigían hacia LME; ambas caminando desde diferentes extremos de la calle, distraídas por algo entre sus manos.

 **.**

Moko-chan

 _online_

 _Moko-chan!_

Hola Kyoko

 _Moko-chan, ahora podemos estar siempre en contacto a pesar de no vernos_

: )

 _¿Dónde estás Moko-chan?_

Camino a LME ¿tu?

 _También_

 _Nos encontramos en Loveme_

Solo voy de paso, tengo que ir a grabar

¿Tu no tienes grabación hoy?

 _: (_

 _hoy no me toca grabar Box R_

Bueno, ya nos veremos luego

 _Tengo que organizar documentación_

 _Si! Estaré todo el día en LME_

Te aviso si puedo regresar más tarde

 _Está bien Moko-chan_

Yo ya llegué

¿Dónde estás?

 _Atrás tuyo_

 _:D_

 **.**

Mientras tanto un joven con guantes de latex sentado frente a una sesión fotográfica, prestaba su atención a algo entre sus manos.

 **.**

Yashiro Y.

 _online_

 _Yashiro_

 _A partir de ahora podremos llevar a cabo nuestros planes de mejor manera_

¿Qué planes señor presidente?

 _Yashiro…_

 _No te hagas el inocente_

:O

 _Estoy en tu equipo para lograr que el amor florezca_

Yo no estoy enamorado señor

 _YASHIRO!_

:' (

Está bien, me rindo

Es bueno tener un aliado señor

 _No podemos fallar_

 _:3_

 **.**

El hombre con bigotes dejó el objeto que sostenía a un lado, cruzó los dedos de la mano frente a el y emitió un risa maquivélica.


	3. ¿? 1 - Kyoko 2 - Yashiro 1

Un joven que vestía de forma extravagante y que emitía un aura muy espesa, bajaba en un ascensor de un edificio; mirando sus manos.

 **.**

Kyoko

 _últ. vez hoy a las 10:05am_

 _Kyoko_

 _KYOKO_

 _Ya vi que tienes la aplicación_

 _CONTÉSTAME_

 **.**

Cuando se abrió el ascensor el joven salió furioso, espantando a todos a su alrededor.

Más tarde una dulce joven vestida de rosa estaba atiborrada de papeles por organizar, cuando algo vibró dentro se su bolsillo.

 **.**

Moko-chan

 _online_

Kyoko, puedo llegar a almorzar en la cafetería de LME

 _:O_

 _Entonces ahí nos vemos Moko-chan_

; )

 **.**

En joven castaño con guantes de latex, observaba su teléfono móvil, sorprendido de que haya encontrado resultados tan pronto.

 **.**

Sawara-san

 _online_

Yashiro-san

como me encargó; le comento que parece que Mogami-san almorzará hoy con Kotonami-san en la cafetería

 _:O_

 _/(*-*)/_

 _Muchas gracias Sawara-san_

de nada


	4. Yashiro 2 - Kanae 1 - Lory 2

Un hombre caminaba impaciente en su oficina, con una pequeña niña rubia que lo miraba atenta desde un sillón.

 **.**

Lory Takarada

 _online_

Yashiro

¿dónde están?

 _En el auto de Ren camino a LME_

Bien

 _¿seguro de lo que está haciendo?_ _sufrí mucho para engañar a Ren de ir a almorzar allá_

No te preocupes, mi nieta ya está acá; total supuesta mente es ella la que ha pedido ver a Ren. Aunque en parte es cierto.

 _¿Sabe si Kyoko-chan ya está libre?_

Se acaba de sentar en la cafetería, aún está sola. Dense prisa

 _Estamos a 2 minutos_

 **.**

La joven en cuestión estaba sentada en una mesa de la cafetería, mirando a todos lados distraída.

 **.**

Kyoko

 _online_

 _Kyoko, disculpa estoy atorada en el tráfico, espérame unos minutos._

No te preocupes Moko-chan, yo te espero.

 **.**

Un joven de lentes se alejaba de la cafetería, sonriendo y volteando disimuladamente a ver. Pensaba que le iba a costar un poco desprenderse de su acompañante, pero una vez este se concentró en la joven sentada frente a el en una pequeña mesa; así avisara que ya volvía no le hizo ni el más mínimo caso.

 **.**

Yashiro Y.

 _online_

Acabo de dejarlos solos en la cafetería

 _Perfecto_

Voy para allá a acompañar a la pequeña Maria, espero demorarme mucho en el camino

 _los ascensores no funcionan_

 **…**

eso sí es cruel

 _ja ja ja es broma_


	5. Ren 2 - Kyoko 3

Hola. Debo pedir mil disculpas por algo; gracias a Mia Liebheart (muchas gracias) me dí cuenta que mi historia no cumplía con las reglas :( así que he aquí la modificación del formato; la esencia no cambiará; pero tendré que aumentar algunas cosas para seguir las reglas. Gracias por todo su cariño y el apoyo.

Las letras cursivas son de la persona de quien vemos la pantalla del teléfono móvil.

* * *

El joven de lentes llegó a la oficina de su jefe. Una pequeña niña rubia le saludó alegremente. Entre los dos hombres discutían si había pasado el tiempo suficiente, a penas pasaron 10 minutos. Cuando discutían esa posibilidad vieron por las pantallas de las cámaras de seguridad que la amiga de la joven que veían por otra pantalla, que alegremente se encontraba hablando con su acompañante; estaba entrando por el edificio. Decidieron que ya no podían hacer nada y el joven de lentes acompañó a la niña a la cafetería.

Horas después.

 **.**

Yashiro

 _online_

 _¡por fin puede cambiar tu nombre!_

que cruel que eres

 _Yashiro…_

dime

 _mmm_

Ren solo dilo

 _se que ya lo hablamos...pero no estoy seguro_

Ren, no tiene nada de malo, solo escríbele

 _¿pero qué le voy a decir?_

lo que sea, eres su sempai no? al menos coméntale lo del almuerzo de hoy; la pasamos muy bien

 _rayos...está bien, eso haré_

suerte /(*-*)/

 **.**

Una joven se encontraba en cama, lista para dormir, cuando un dulce sonido la distrajo.

 **.**

Tsuruga-san

 _online_

Buenas noches Mogami-san

 _Buenas noches Tsuruga-san_

disculpa, ¿te desperté?

 _aún no dormía, ¿sucede algo?_

nada malo, no te preocupes

 _ah que bueno, ¿ya está por dormir? es algo tarde_

si es tarde, ¿tu que haces despierta?

 _estaba practicando mis líneas para mañana_

ah ya veo...bueno creo que ya debemos dormir. Hasta mañana Mogami-san, que descanses.

 _Hasta mañana Tsuruga-san, igualmente._

Ahh, quería decirte que hoy en el almuerzo la pasé muy bien

 _Yo también, fue lindo compartir con todos; aunque usted casi ni comió_

je je ya me conoces, lo siento. Bueno hasta mañana.

 _Hasta mañana._

* * *

He modificado los capítulos anteriores; no es necesario que los vuelvan a leer para continuar con la historia; pero si pueden dense una vuelta. Lo siento mucho por el cambio, pero no quiero dejar la historia por no cumplir con las reglas.

Gracias a todos por su apoyo y los reviews y folow y favoritos. Me encantan todos ustedes :D

Hasta en próximo capítulo.

Besos.


	6. Lory 3 - Kyoko 4

Los días pasaron. Filmación, entrevistas, fotografías; todo de rutina. Pero el joven no tenía otra excusa para hablarle a ella. Su manager lo acosaba con el tema diariamente y esto lo estaba exasperando. No la había visto desde el almuerzo en el que alegremente coincidieron, y ya la empezaba a extrañar.

 **.**

Ren

 _online_

 _Ren, tengo un trabajo para ti_

Dígame presidente

 _Hoy tienes que estar en el hotel de siempre a las 7 de la noche. Obviamente no tu, sino Cain._

Me había olvidado, gracias.

 _No te preocupes; claro que Cain no tiene manager._

Bueno, ahí estaré.

 _Perfecto._

…

 _Ren_

Si?

 _cuida mucho a tu hermanita_

Lo haré.

 **.**

Una joven estaba sentada en una elegante oficina, mirando anonadada al hombre de traje hindú frente a ella; el hombre parecía muy complacido consigo mismo.

 **.**

Musa-sama

online

Kyoko-chan no te olvides que nos encontramos en el sótano a las 6

 _Lo sé Musa-sama, gracias por hacerme acordar. Ahí nos vemos._

 ** _._**

Kyoko-chan

online

Kyoko-chan, supongo que ya estás casi lista.

Sí señor presidente, ya estoy por irme.

 _Hay un taxi esperándote_

Muchas gracias señor presidente.

 _No te olvides de lo que hablamos, cuento contigo para esto._

No se preocupe, yo me encargo.

 _Suerte._


	7. Ren 3 - Kyoko 5

Una joven con el cabello largo rubio con rayos rosa, estaba sentada muy inquieta, aparentemente muy preocupada.

 **.**

Presidente Takarada

 _online_

 _¡Señor presidente! Esto es una emergencia_

¿Qué pasó Kyoko-chan?

 _Lo que pasa es que hice lo que usted me dijo_

¿Y?

 _Debo haber hecho algo mal, porque Tsuruga-san entró corriendo al baño y escucho correr el agua de la ducha hace media hora; bueno el siempre se demora mucho, pero cuando toma una baño en tina no deja corriendo el agua. Y más me preocupa la cara que puso cuando salió huyendo._

¿Hiciste exactamente lo que te dije?

 _Si_

Bueno Kyoko-chan, lo mejor es que te metas a la cama; ya saldrá, no te preocupes, creo que es un comportamiento normal.

 _¿Seguro?_

Si, todo estará bien.

 _Esta bien._

 **.**

Varios minutos luego.

 **.**

Presidente Lory

 _online_

 _Creo que tuviste que ver mucho sobre lo que ha pasado. ¿no es cierto?_

Hola querido Ren, ¿qué pasó? ¿dónde estás?

 _¿Que qué pasó? ¿QUÉ PASÓ? estoy bajo las mantas en mi cama_

¿Y la pequeña Kyoko-chan?

 _está durmiendo...pero no me cambie de tema. ¿cómo se le ocurre hacer eso?...hacer que Mogami-san…_

Ella es Setsu y tu Cain, son hermanos, y sabes la relación que tienen, no veo ningún problema

 _pero...lo sé...pero ella es...en ese momento no pensé eso._

bueno Ren entonces tu profesionalismo ha fallado, estoy muy decepcionado

 _es que usted no se imagina...yo...soy un hombre al fin y al cabo_

si, pero primero debes ser profesional

 _lo siento_

bueno, no veo por qué tanto escándalo; ver a tu hermanita con un camisón revelador y que ella se pegue tanto a tí, debe ser cosa de todos los días en su convivencia. Buenas noches Ren.


	8. Yashiro 3 - Musa 1

Al día siguiente.

 **.**

Ren

 _online_

Yashiro, hola.

 _Hola Ren, que milagro tú hablándome_

emmm bueno

 _si nunca me extrañas en estas...desapariciones_

bueno…

 _y yo que siempre te extraño : (_

ya Yashiro basta; tu sabes muy bien porque te hablo

 _bah, no puedes ser un poco considerado?_

no tengo mucho tiempo

 _bueno...ya mandé lo que me encargaste a la grabación, no te preocupes_

gracias

 _Ren, solo déjame decirte que no se para que rayos quieres eso, pero...si estás engañando a la pequeña Kyoko...te mato_

Yashiro, yo no estoy engañando a nadie...no estoy con nadie, hablamos luego.

 **.**

Kyoko-san

 _online_

Musa-san hola

 _Hola Kyoko dime_

emm, bueno quería saber si me puede hacer un favor

 _si claro_

este...cree que me puede dar otra...pijama

 _¿qué pasó con la que te dí?_

bueno...sinceramente, creo que es demasiado...descubierta

 _ummm bueno, te la haré llegar al hotel, buscaré algo un poco más recatado_

muchas gracias

 **.**

Una señorita dejaba su teléfono móvil en el escritorio y miró muy ceñuda al hombre disfrazado de policía que estaba frente a ella.


	9. Ren 4

Luego de unas horas en una habitación de hotel.

 **.**

Yashiro

 _online_

 _YASHIROOOO_

qué pasa Ren?

 _por favor tienes que ayudarme_

Por Dios Ren dime que sucede…

 _tengo que...quiero…% &/$&%$&%_

tiene que ver algo con lo que te lleve?

 _TODO_

bueno Ren me alegra que tu problema solo sea emocional, por un momento me asusté; pero no puedo hacer nada por ti a menos que me expliques; no estoy muy de acuerdo en ayudarte en esto ya que yo soy del equipo de Kyoko-chan; pero...no se para que me pediste que lleve flores y esos aretes...obviamente se los darás a una mujer…

 _Yashiro…_

me encantaría que me dijeras que eso es para ella…

…

¿Lo es?

 _Si_

:O :O OMG te llamo inmediatamente

 _NOOOOO en estos momentos no puedo hablar...estoy...tomando el valor…_

¿ESTÁS CON ELLA AHORA? :O

 _Yashiro, yo quiero decirle...bueno lo tu sabes mejor que nadie; pero después de ayer...la siento demasiado real_

¿QUÉ RAYOS PASÓ AYER?

 _esa es otra historia...no sé qué decir...ni como decirlo...tu eres casi mi único amigo…y está noche es una buena oportunidad, que no creo se repita_

Ren; me alegra sobre manera que estés tomando esta decisión, te mereces ser feliz...lo único que te podría decir es que hables con el corazón, date una oportunidad y salta al vacío; puedes caer pero también volar, valdrá la pena el salto tenlo por seguro.

 _muchas gracias amigo, estoy más tranquilo; lo haré_

Y Ren...por favor...le dices a Kyoko-chan que estoy muy feliz por ella /(*.*)/

 _No se que me irá a decir…_

Ten fe; suerte

 **.**

Un hombre vestido de negro salió del baño ocultando algo detrás de él.


	10. Ren 5 - Kyoko 6

En la madrugada de ese mismo día.

 **.**

Yashiro

 _online_

 _Yashiro…_

¡Ren! ¿qué pasó? cuéntame todooooo

 _se podría decir que me fue bien_

OMG qué le dijiste? que te dijo?

 _la verdad fue confuso en un principio ya que ella pensó que hablaba Cain, y me dijo que no tenía sentido ya que ella ya sabía que Cain la quería, y que ella lo adoraba a él...luego le llamé por su nombre y le dije que se fije en las flores, Cain nunca regalaría flores...después de eso todo fue un torbellino_

pero...y ella? que siente?

 _ella me quiere, Yashiro...estoy muy feliz_

OMG felicidades Ren!

 _gracias, pero no te emociones demasiado que solo nos hemos dicho lo que sentimos...no podemos definir nada...ella no quiere...ese ya es otro tema que te explicaré luego_

 **.**

Al día siguiente.

 **.**

Moko-chan

 _online_

 _Moko-chan_

Hola Kyoko, como estas?

 _bien...muy bien, si_

que sucede?

 _Moko-chan, yo, ayer, necesito contarte algo_

puedes contarme lo que quieras

 _bueno...se qué es muy temprano para vernos, pero ya no puedo guardarmelo...lo que pasa es que ayer...se me declararon_

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE? ¿QUIEN?

 _se que no le dirás a nadie, fue Tsuruga-san_

Porrrrrrrrr finnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

 _¿Ah?_

Al fin el pobre hombre se arriesgó...pero tu que sientes Kyoko?

 _¿cómo que por fin?...yo...estoy feliz...pero es complicado_

nos tenemos que ver hoy si o si

 _si, por favor_

* * *

Hola...el próximo será como que un epílogo, el primero de esta primera parte...será de diferente formato y contará lo que pasó en esa habitación de hotel.

Besos miles

XXX


	11. Epílogo 1

Un joven vestido de negro salió del baño, llevando algo consigo a sus espaldas.

Una joven arreglaba la mesa, iba y venía de la cocina a la mesa con platos de comida.

El joven carraspeó una vez...dos veces...tres…

─ Nii-san ¿te sientes bien? ¿te duele la garganta?

─ No

─ Entonces deja de perder el tiempo ahí parado y siéntate a comer - dijo la joven terminando de acomodar la mesa.

El joven se acercó por su espalda y sacó la mano escondida, estirándola frente a él. Carraspeó nuevamente.

─ Nii-san…¿sigues con eso? - al darse vuelta paró en seco mirando lo que el joven le ofrecía ─ ¿qué es eso nii-san?

─ Flores.

─ Ya se que son flores...pero ¿qué haces tú con flores?

─ Son para ti.

Las flores eran rosas rojas increíblemente hermosas.

─ Emmm - la joven miraba dudosa las flores, hasta que las tomó ─ bueno, gracias nii-san, no son precisamente mi gusto, pero...gracias; no tienes que regalarme nada de este tipo, y más cuando no somos de ese tipo de gente, yo ya sé que me quieres y yo a ti.

El joven estaba estupefacto; miraba a la joven mientras colocaba las flores sin ningún cuidado sobre la cama; algo estaba mal; algo había hecho mal. Pensó un momento y se dió cuenta de su error.

─ Espera...las flores no son para ti.

─ ¿Qué? - la joven volteó sorprendida ─ me acabas de decir que son para mi; ¿estás jugando conmigo? ¿para quién son? - su mirada cambió a algo sombrío.

─ Si son para ti, pero no lo son…

─ ¿Queee?

El joven se acercó mucho a la joven.

─ Son para la mujer que me gusta...para la mujer de la que me he enamorado.

Ahora definitivamente ella estaba furiosa.

─ ¿QUÉ HAS DICHO? primero me das flores, luego me dices que no son para mi pero que sí lo son; y luego me dices que son para otra mujer….¿no he dejado en claro que tu eres mio? ¿ME LO DICES EN MI CARA?

─ NOOO….Kyoko…

El joven en un movimiento rápido la agarró del cuello y la besó; un beso rápido pero con mucha fuerza. La joven se tambaleó separándose de él; estaba congelada sin saber que hacer.

El joven se sentó en la cama y cogió las flores.

─ Kyoko...mira las flores...no son para Setsu...son para ti.

Silencio.

─ Lo siento...esta no fue la mejor manera...debí meditarlo más.

La joven se sentó en una silla frente a él.

─ ¿Tsuruga-san?

─ Claro que soy yo...Kyoko yo...me gustas mucho...hace un buen tiempo...me he enamorado de ti.

Silencio.

─ Lo siento, esto es muy repentino, he sido muy inocente a pensar que esto era buena idea.

─ Emm, no, no tiene por qué disculparse...yo...bueno...emm...la verdad no se como reaccionar ante este tipo de situaciones...emm, gracias...yo - la joven estaba completamente roja y miraba sus manos entrelazadas ─ yo...estoy muy feliz de escuchar eso.

El joven la miraba atentamente.

─ Yo...emm, también…

─ ¿También? - el joven sentía que su corazón se iba a salir del pecho.

─ También me gusta, creo que sí; también estoy enamorada de usted.

─ Kyoko…

Y es ahí en ese momento cuando los jóvenes se miraron y empezaron a reír descontroladamente. El fue el primero en pararse y jalar de ella para abrazarla. Aunque quiso distraerla, ella le obligó a comer. Hablaron tenuemente del tema; tenían mucho tiempo de sobra para decidir que hacer con el sentimiento correspondido que tenían.

Ya pasada algunas horas, el joven daba la espalda en camas separada a su amada, y bajo las sábanas le contaba lo acontecido a su mejor amigo. Cosa que la joven hizo muy temprano al día siguiente.

* * *

Siento muchísimo la demora...pero creo que valió la pena...por fin encontré un momento de calma para plasmar lo que quería. Espero les haya gustado.

Esta historia estará en pausa un tiempo (no me abandonen please) tengo que enfocarme en mi "Cuando el destino nos encuentre" que tengo abandonado.

Besos miles, y regresaré con la segunda temporada.


	12. Lory 4 - Yashiro 4

Al día siguiente.

 **.**

Ren

 _online_

Presidente, buenos días.

 _Hola Ren, buenos días._

Presidente, necesito hablar con usted.

 _Umm, que raro que tu quieras por tu cuenta hablar conmigo; ¿sucedió algo?_

No, bueno si.

 _¿total?_

Tengo que hablar con usted personalmente

 _Bueno, está bien. ¿a hora de almuerzo podrás?_

Ahí estaré

 **.**

Por otro lado, Yashiro se encontraba observando a Ren grabar un spot publicitario.

 **.**

Lory Takarada

online

Yashiro…

 _dígame señor presidente_

¿qué ha pasado? ¿está todo bien?

 _¿por qué lo dice?_

Ren quiere hablar conmigo, y nunca me pide para hablar, algo debe haber pasado

 _umm yo no sé nada señor presidente_

Yashiro, te recuerdo que soy tu jefe

 _lo sé señor presidente...por eso mismo no le puedo decir mucho_

: / no me digas que? tiene que ver nuestra pequeña Kyoko?

…

¡Yashiro! también te hago acordar que soy tu aliado, olvida que soy tu jefe

 _si es así pues...si, tiene que ver con Kyoko-chan_

:O pasó algo malo?

 _diría que más bien bueno_

OMG y sin nuestra intervención?

 _exacto_

Hemos hecho un muy mal trabajo Yashiro

 _bueno, creo que a fin de cuentas no era necesaria nuestra intervención : )_

esperaré a Ren

 _Está bien_

 ** _._**

Por un momento el joven de guantes cruzó miradas con el que posaba frente a la cámara, y le dedicó una mirada de desprecio que transmitía su angustia al no verse enterado de sus planes; este sintió un escalofrío al ver esa mirada y al pensar en el interrogatorio que se avecinaba.


	13. Sho 2 - Kanae 2 - Ren 6

Ese mismo día.

 **.**

Kyouko

 _online_

Oye, ¿se puede saber por qué no contestas el móvil?

 _¿qué quieres?_

saber cómo está el clima, ¿qué crees?

 _déjate de tonterías_

si te llamo no crees que quiera hablar contigo…

 _ya, ¿qué quieres?_

no puede ser por acá, ni por llamada

…

tenemos que vernos en persona

 _no lo se Shotaro_

¿a qué le temes?

 _¿de ti? pues nada_

¿entonces?

 _te respondo luego_

 **.**

Casi a medianoche.

 **.**

Kyoko

 _online_

Moko-chan…

 _¿qué pasa Kyoko?_

emm..bueno, disculpa la hora

 _no te preocupes_

es que...no he sabido nada de Tsuruga-san en todo el día...y tengo miedo...de que todo haya sido algo del momento

 _eso es raro, cualquiera en su lugar ya te hubiese hablado ¿has intentado hablar con el?_

solo lo llamé una vez

 _vuelve a intentar comunicarte con el_

ya

 **.**

Un joven caminaba por unas oficinas, desesperado.

 **.**

Kyoko

 _online_

Buenas noches Tsuruga-san

 _Kyoko, hola, ¿pero que te he dicho de cómo llamarme?_

…

 _¿?_

Ren

 _Hola Kyoko; disculpa por no hablarte en todo el día y no contestar cuando llamaste_

No, no se preocupe. ¿está todo bien?

 _ahora sí; la verdad es que primero tuve que sufrir un interrogatorio con Yashiro y luego tuve una reunión con el presiente, desde el almuerzo hasta ahora...ha sido un día muy largo_

¿qué sucedió?

 _tu no tienes que preocuparte por nada, déjame todo a mi...quiero verte y contarte, pero ya es muy tarde...te parece si mañana cenamos en mi departamento_

¿mañana?

 _siii_

está bien

 _gracias_

Emm Ren…¿ha cenado?

…

¿?

 _No… ^.^_

:S

 _Lo haré, no te preocupes, ya duerme, es muy tarde_

Bien, buenas noches, conduzca con cuidado

 _Lo haré_


	14. Kyoko 7

Varios días después. Una joven estaba recostada en un mueble, con su móvil en las manos.

 **.**

Moko-chan

 _online_

 _Hola amiga._

Hola Kyoko ¿cómo te fue?

 _Pues...diría que bien._

¿Bien? eso es raro ya que tuviste una reunión con Fuwa.

 _Si, lo mismo pensé. Dude en asistir hasta un minuto antes de salir._

Bueno, ya está hecho. ¿Qué pasó?

 _Es casi increíble. Primero me preguntó que cómo estaba, que qué tal iba mi vida. Bueno obviamente no confié en él, y solo le hablé del trabajo. Luego el me sale contando su vida, su trabajo, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que me empezó a hablar de su vida amorosa._

¿QUEEEE?

 _Me contó que se había enamorado; que conoció a una chica en una gira y que no puedo evitar enamorarse. Que al parecer ella estaba un poco interesada en él, pero que no estaba seguro._

¿Y tú que tienes que ver en todo eso?

 _Lo mismo le pregunté. Me pidió disculpas por todo lo que había hecho conmigo; por todos los años en los cuales me causó dolor. Que ahora que estaba enamorado podía entenderme y que nada de lo que hizo fue justo y que fue el peor hombre de la historia._

… ¿Estaba ebrio?

 _jajaja No. Aunque yo también lo dudé en un momento. Sabes...el pudo haber sido uno de los peores hombres, pero lo sentí completamente sincero._

Kyoko…

 _¡No! No me malentiendas. No me olvidaré jamás lo que hizo, eso siempre estará ahí, y se lo dije. Pero lo disculpé, porque ya no tenía importancia. No me pesa ni más ni menos lo pasó._

Al menos eso es bueno.

 _Y le desee que sea feliz y que trate muy bien a esa chica. Al final le dije que yo no le podía tener rencor, ya que si no hubieses venido a Tokio nunca hubiese conocido a Tsuruga-san y que jamás me habría enamorado._

¿Y EL QUE DIJO?

 _jajaja que ya lo sabía…¿puedes creerlo? hasta el lo sabía; tenías razón al decir que he sido la única ciega. Me dijo que podía enamorarme de quien quisiera. Luego de eso conversamos un rato y nos despedimos._

¿Y ahora donde estas?

 _Emmm...estoy en casa de Tsuruga-san; me dijo que viniera en cuanto termine mi reunión. Es obvio que le voy a contar todo lo que pasó. Aparte que me ayudará a practicar mi personaje para mi nueva novela._

Y...bueno…¿aún no te dice nada?

 _¿de ser su novia? No, nada aún. Sé que es difícil, por lo que soy menor de edad, el es famoso, entre otras cosas._

No te preocupes que con tu debut y tu graduación de Loveme todo irá mejor.

 _Eso espero. Me dijo que tenía que contarme algo importante hoy, lo escuché muy serio. Ya llegó, hablamos luego._

Suerte.


	15. Ren 7

Unos días después.

 **.**

Yashiro

 _online_

 _Yashiro...estoy destrozado._

Tienes que estar calmado Ren, dale tiempo.

 _¿Tiempo? YA PASARON 4 DÍAS_

4 días es poco Ren.

 _Si si, lo sé, lo siento...es que es insoportable no saber nada._

Que raro que el presidente no te quiera decir a donde fue Kyoko-chan.

 _Lo peor de todo fue su reacción Yashiro, fue desesperante. Esperaba que cuando le dijera la verdad...que soy Corn...pues esperaba que me gritara, llorara, me insultara o me maldijera, hasta que me golpeara...pero no...estuvo muy tranquila...me dijo que necesitaba tiempo para pensar y se fue._

Ya no es una niña Ren...y de seguro le dolió mucho.

 _Por eso mismo. Si le dolió, pues no lo pareció. Y estoy desesperado y ella ha desaparecido...y el presidente no me dice nada. No puedo dormir._

Sé que es difícil, pero tienes que esperarla, hasta que ella esté lista.

 **.**

Un día después.

 **.**

Yashiro

 _online_

 _He sido un ciego, un idiota, cómo no pensé en esto antes._

¿que sucede Ren?

 _Yashiro, cancela todo lo que tenga en los próximos días._

¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡CUENTAME!

 _Me voy de viaje...me voy a Kyoto._

 **.**

Al día siguiente.

 **.**

Yashiro

últ. vez hoy a las 02:21 AM

 _LO SABÍA! ella está aquí, ella está aquí. Voy a ir a buscarla, sé donde debe estar. Los señores Fuwa me ha dicho que todos los días desaparece; solo puede estar en un lugar. Deséame suerte._

* * *

ummm como que huele a final jiji.

Besos, gracias por leer.

XXX


	16. Kanae 3 - Yashiro 5

Unos días después.

 **.**

Kyoko

online

 _Kyokoooooooo, es cierto todo?_

Hola Moko-chan emmm que todo? : )

 _Oye no te hagas, sabes muy bien de lo que hablo._

Bueno bueno...pues si, es cierto; ya somos novios, perooo obviamente es un secreto

 _OHHHHHHHHHHH FELICITACIONES bueno claro que es un secreto, pero no de nosotros_

Claro claro de ustedes no. Quería decírtelo en persona.

 _Si lo supuse, pero Yashiro-san no pudo ocultar su emoción cuando me vio, dijo que tenía que contarle a alguien sino explotaría._

jajaja eso puede haber sido posible.

 _Ni creas que te escaparás fácilmente, quiero todos los detalles._

Claro, ¿a quién más se lo contaría? : )

 **.**

Por otro lado

 **.**

Ren

online

 _Ren…_

¿qué pasó?

 _lo siento mucho, pero no me pude aguntar y lo conté a Kotonami-san; se que no te vas a molestar ya que es la mejor amiga de Kyoko-chan; si no? no te molestaras conmigo no?_

…

 _ya pues...no seas aguafiestas. ¿es que no se dan cuenta en lo feliz que nos hacen a todos? tan solo basta con mirar toda la decoración que ha puesto el presiente en la empresa. Y NI SIQUEIRA ES SAN VALENTÍN. Si el personal no estuviese acostumbrado a su excentricidades pues ya se estarían preguntando qué sucede._

jajajaja la verdad que eso fue demasiado hilarante

 _me hubiese imaginado que te molestarias_

en el estado que me encuentro, no me molestaría nada del mundo; así el presidente me haga vestir como bailarina de ballet y repartir corazones de peluche a todo el mundo

 _que lindo es estar enamorado awwwwww *-*_


	17. Juntos

Este es el final de esta pequeña historia.

Doble capítulo como regalo por fiestas patrias en mi país. ¡Perú esta de fiesta!

Disfruten.

* * *

Un día cualquiera muy entrada la noche.

 **.**

 _Hola mi Kyoko_

jiji Hola mi...Kuon

 _¿cómo estás? ¿todo bien?_

si, todo bien. Moko-chan está a mi costado ya durmiendo

 _me encantaría llamarte, pero la despertaríamos_

si, pobre, no podía creer nada de lo que le decía.

 _es entendible; nuestra historia de amor es como de película; que ironía siendo actores : )_

jijiji si, cuando me pongo a pensar ese día en Kyoto...es como un sueño

 _el sueño fue mío sin dudarlo. Me demoré un poco en encontrar el camino; pero cuando al fin te ví en el riachuelo de entre los árboles, pensé que eras una alucinación de tanto pensar en tí; estaba realmente hermosa._

solo llevaba un vestido de casa jiji. Cuando me llamaste y apareciste del otro lado del riachuelo, también pensé que era un sueño; jamás pensé que me buscarías y menos que me encontrarías.

 _por ti hubiese ido al fin del mundo. Por un momento pensé que me votarías de ahí._

jamás lo hubiese hecho. Encontrarte allí después de tantos años...cuando te ví no lo dudé ni un segundo...eras Corn...eras tu...y yo siempre estuve ciega por no darme cuenta.

 _lo que hice no tiene justificación, jamás debí mentirte._

ya deja de pensar en eso por favor...sabes que ya te disculpé...y al final de todo pues fue lo que nos llevó hasta donde estamos. Aunque también ayudó todo lo que me dijiste…

 _Te amo, siempre te he amado; desde que te conocí por primera vez en ese lugar...no me cansaré de repetírtelo, y si es necesario volver a arrodillarme para que me creas lo haré_

NO, no lo permitiré, recuerda que me molesté cuando lo hiciste. No tienes porque hacer eso para que yo te crea...solo tengo que pensar en todo lo que has hecho por mi en el tiempo que nos conocemos, y yo nunca me di cuenta que todo lo hacías por una razón. Cuando me día cuenta que siempre estuviste ahí para mi; no podía seguir molesta contigo, me era imposible

 _porque te amo…eres mi vida Kyoko_

yo también te amo Ren...entraste a mi corazón sin permiso y derrumbando y sanando todo a tu paso...jamás pensé sentir esto...nunca...agradezco todo lo que he tenido que pasar para llegar a este momento.

 _las cosas malas que sucedieron en pasado en tu vida y en la mía fueron inevitables y tu me ayudaste mucho a superar las mías_

y aunque no lo creas tú me ayudaste a mi también

 _ay tanto que te quiero decir; hay tanto que te quiero mostrar del mundo, y tanto que quiero vivir contigo...siento que el resto de mi vida quedará chico_

tenemos mucho tiempo por delante...mucho...y todo el tiempo estaremos juntos

 _hasta el fin de los tiempos_

hasta el fin de los tiempos

 _descansa y sueña conmigo mi Bo_

descansa y sueña conmigo mi Corn

* * *

Se acabó noooooooooo snif snif

En primer lugar, agradecer a todos ustedes por acompañarme en esta locura que le dije historia. Ha sido diferente y espero que les haya gustado mucho; yo disfruté mucho al escribirla. ¿Que les pareció? déjenme sus comentarios

Este capítulo va dedicado en especial a mutemuia que me dio la idea para el final, gracias por tu apoyo que siempre me das. Gracias también a PaulaGaTo, oxybry, kotoko-98, giselamoon, mia liebheart, que me acompañaron entusiastas en esta aventura.

¿Alguien dijo epilogo? tenemos que saber que pasó en ese riachuelo...

Regresaré pronto. Con otra nueva aventura hecha historia.

Besos miles.

XXX


	18. Epílogo final

Todo tiene su final...

Gracias a Nakamura sensei por presentarnos estos hermosos personajes e historia.

* * *

EPÍLOGO

Ren llegó hecho un loco a la pensión de los Fuwa; ellos lo reconocieron de inmediato aunque no sabían qué hacía ese actor famoso en su pensión. El pidió una habitación y les preguntó sobre donde estaba el riachuelo más cercano; la pareja le indicó el camino y sin decir más se fue.

Estuvo caminando como media hora; nunca había ido por esa ruta y le era un poco difícil; hasta que escuchó agua corriendo; apresuró el paso desesperado, pensando que no se pudo equivocar, ella tenía que estar allí.

De entre unos arbustos vio una figura familiar; era ella, vestida con un simple vestido largo y de mangas largas, parada viendo hacia la nada al otro lado del agua.

─ ¡Kyoko! - llamó saliendo de los arbustos.

Ella se volteó sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lado; y al verlo seguía sin poder creerlo; de seguro estaba soñando. Que él esté allí con ella, en ese preciso lugar; si, definitivamente era un sueño.

Él tenía puesta una camisa blanca y pantalón jean oscuro. Tenía el cabello alborotado y su rostro señalaba que había estado caminando buen rato.

─ Kyoko… - ella no reaccionaba, solo dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de él. No podía descifrar su mirada; era miedo o rencor u odio o...añoranza...no podía asegurar nada, ya se había equivocado antes ─ Kyoko yo… - se acercó un poco; estaba a escasos metros de ella.

─ ¿Que...qué haces aquí? - ella se dio cuenta que si él le hablaba tenía que ser verdad; él estaba allí realmente con ella en ese lugar. Y él se veía tan...tan Corn...no era su color de pelo ni los ojos...era su rostro, sus gestos, su manera de mirarla y de hablarle, era su Corn.

─ Yo… - tenía mucho miedo ─ lo siento...lo siento tanto Kyoko - se acercó un poco más ─ por favor déjame explicar...dejame disculparme por todo. Sé que me pediste tiempo, pero estos días han sido insoportables; no puedo dejar de pensar en que te perdí y que soy totalmente responsable de eso...que soy el responsable del mayor dolor que he sentido en mi vida.

Kyoko se quedó tiesa en su sitio. Ese que hablaba era su Corn, era Kuon, era su sempai, era Ren y era el amor de su vida; y le profesaba amor de la manera que solo se podría hacer en los cuentos de hadas. No sabía que hacer, su cuerpo no podía reaccionar a tanto.

Ren al ver que ella no reaccionaba empezó a desesperarse. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó más y realizó una dogeza justo frente a ella.

Kyoko reaccionó justo cuando estaba por apoyar su cabeza en sus manos. Se precipitó frente a él agachándose, y poniendo sus manos en su frente para evitar que siga.

─ ¡No! Kyoko, déjame hacerlo - Ren luchaba con la fuerza que Kyoko ejercía para que levante el rostro ─ Lo siento, perdóname, lo que hice no tiene nombre...por favor perdóname.

En un arranque de furia Kyoko logró levantar el rostro de Ren hasta quedar mirándose cara a cara.

─ Kyoko...no merezco que me perdones...te he hecho tanto daño...por favor perdóname, no podré vivir sin ti...te amo por favor perdóname...al menos se mi amiga o mi kohai, aceptaré lo que sea, pero no salgas de mi vida. ─ Ren hablaba a trompicones sin darse cuenta que Kyoko lo seguía sosteniendo; acunaba su rostro entre sus manos y ya no lo miraba inexpresiva, sino con cariño y algo de lástima.

─ Shhh ya calla, está bien - Ren dejo de hablar y se quedó mirándola ─ está bien, todo va a estar bien - le daba tiernas caricias en el rostro como consolando a un niño pequeño ─ te perdono Ren, no tienes que hacer una dogeza por mi, es demasiado que tú hagas una dogeza frente a nadie, y si lo sigues intentando me molestaré.

─ Pero… - Ren no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

─ Y lo siento Ren pero yo no puedo ser tu amiga - el corazón de Ren se paró ─ ya que uno no puede ser amigo de las personas que aman. - ella miró tiernamente a Ren.

─ Eso quiere decir que me perdonas - si, es lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

─ Ya te dije que si.

Sin pensarlo Ren cogió su rostro entre sus manos y la besó; dulcemente, tiernamente, como si se fuera a romper, como recibir el oxígeno que necesitaba para seguir viviendo. Y ella no lo rechazó. Seguía el compás que él marcaba e intentaba copiar lo que hacía.

No supieron cuánto rato estuvieron así pero Kyoko se quejó por dolor en sus rodillas y Ren le ayudó a levantarse. Se sentaron a orillas del riachuelo y Ren le hizo la pregunta, una de las más importantes de su vida, previa a la que haría años después.

Ella aceptó gustosa, aunque nerviosa. El aseguró que todo iría de a pocos y que solo necesitaban saberlo los que ella decidiera; todo a su ritmo, ella disponía.

Cuando llegaron a la pensión, Kyoko lo presentó como su novio. Los Fuwa se sorprendieron aunque no pudieron decir nada más; Kyoko estaba como cliente y Ren también; ya no era la niña que acogían, y no lo sería nunca más.

Ambos tenían cuartos separados obviamente, pero se quedaron conversando en una salita hasta muy entrada la noche. Ren la acompañó a su habitación y se despidió con un casto beso en los labios. Ambos durmieron tranquilos las pocas horas que les quedaban antes de despertar y viajar a Tokio.

Ambos tuvieron que llegar camuflados sin ser vistos. El presidente dispuso una limusina para ellos que los guiaría a su oficina para interrogarlos, para luego decorar todo el edificio con corazones. Y Ren y Kyoko no tuvieron ni un minuto de paz por tantos interrogatorios, hasta pasados algunos días.

Y así empezaba su relación. La relación de el mejor actor de japón y de la que se convertiría la mejor actriz de japón unos años después. La pareja famosa que todos querían conocer, de los que todos querían fotos y exclusivas. Pero que ellos mismos decidieron llevar su vida en completo privado a excepción de sus amigos y familiares. Solo se supo que años después se casaron y su mudaron; luego que tuvieron dos hijos varones; y que seguían estando juntos, como siempre.

 _Fin_

* * *

Solo me queda decir...gracias totales y nos volveremos a leer.

Hasta pronto.

Suqui

XXX


End file.
